Titans Gathering
by raecat
Summary: What happened to the Titans after their defeat by the Brotherhood of Evil? How does Raven find her missing teammates and coordinate the attack on the Brotherhood of Evil’s base in Paris? Oneshot. Slight RobRae.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character in this story. Poo.**

_Summary – What happened to the Titans after their defeat by the Brotherhood of Evil? How does Raven find her missing teammates and coordinate the attack on the Brotherhood of Evil's base in Paris? One-shot. Slight RobRae. _

_Note – Takes place between 'Calling All Titans' and 'Titans Together'. References to 'Hide and Seek'. _

Titans Gathering

Raven sighed as she floated in space. She had been thrown into another dimension, easily escapable for her. But she had to think. The others had been attacked, some probably captured. She needed to find the remaining Titans.

Opening a portal, she arrived at the top of Titan's Tower, the least place anyone would look for her. Slipping into her meditative position, she sent her soul-self out on a search.

The easiest Titan to find would be Robin. Not only did he have a strong aura about him, but they were bonded. There! She could feel others near him, including the Brotherhood of Evil. No! Robin had been captured. She dove into his mind.

"_Robin!"_

"_Raven? Where are you?"_

"_My body is at the Tower. Is everyone with you?"_

"_No, some of them escaped. Or are dead, I'm not sure. The Brain is freezing everyone as I watch. I am to go last."_

"_Don't worry Robin. I will find the others and rescue you. Where are you?"_

"_Paris. Hurry Raven. I'll be waiting."_

"_I'm on my way Robin."_

Raven removed herself from his mind and began a mental sweep of the planet. There! Bumblebee was the closest. Raven returned to her body and teleported across the country. She landed gracefully on the roof of a tall building, next to Bumblebee.

"Raven! You're alright! Where are the others?"

"Mostly in Paris, frozen. We have to find everyone left and rescue them. Are you hurt?"

"My wings are broken, I can't fly." Bee's wings were crumpled behind her. Raven reached out a blue glowing hand. Amazingly, Bee's wings straightened and grew. As Raven withdrew, Bee flapped her wings and hovered.

"Amazing! Thankyou Raven."

Raven nodded. "Let's go get Starfire." The two disappeared in a black flash.

A moment later, they appeared in a dark forest. Suddenly, a green bolt flew from the bushes and Raven threw up a hasty shield.

"Starfire!"

"Friends Raven and Bumblebee! Please forgive my attack, I thought perhaps you were Kitten, here to make the ending of me!" Starfire ran from the bushes and hugged each girl tightly. Following her was Red Star.

"Are we going to save the others?" Red Star was ready to get back in action.

"Yup. They're in Paris. Raven?"

"I will take you three there. Watch the building. I am going to get Cyborg." The group disappeared and reappeared again in Paris, looking at a tall, stately building. "The others are in there. I will be back." A flash and Raven was gone.

Raven appeared in a tropical jungle far beneath the ice. She walked through the jungle towards a tall tree house. "Kole! Gnarrk! Cyborg?"

"Raven!"

"Dark girl! Boy am I glad to see you!" Cyborg ran out of the brush and grabbed her in a hug.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we were attacked by Billy Numerous and Gizmo, but we defeated them."

"And Mammoth pushed me down here. Where's everyone else?"

Mostly captured. I dropped Starfire, Bumblebee, and Red Star off in Paris. Ready to go?"

"Gnarrk?" Kole turned to her friend, who nodded.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as Raven enveloped them in black energy.

The group arrived in Paris, atop the same building as Starfire, Bee, and Red Star. Hugs and handshakes abounded.

Bee updated Raven and Cyborg. "I saw Beast Boy and Mas go in with Cinderblock, a wrestler girl and some guy in a blue cloak. Cinderblock was walking with them." Bee looked confused.

"That must have been Pantha."

"And the Herald. And Jericho must have been possessing Cinderblock. I sensed him, so I know he is alive. We will attack, but I have one more group to pick up."

"Who are you fetching, friend Raven?"

"I'm going to get my kids. We need all the help we can get." Raven disappeard.

Everyone looked at each other. "Her kids?"

Raven arrived outside a monastery in the Alps. As she walked towards it, she remembered the events that brought her here before. And her ensuing conversation with Robin.

_Flashback_

"_Robin." Raven walked across the desert to the Boy Wonder, who had just defeated an army of Immortus' robots along with Beast Boy._

"_Raven! Welcome back from the Alps." Robin grinned at her._

"_A word, Robin." It was not a request. Raven walked away and Robin fell in step beside her._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why did you send me to baby-sit those kids? Why not Beast Boy or Starfire, they like kids."_

"_That's why I didn't send them. They like kids too much. I felt they might not complete the mission. And honestly, I was worried Cyborg might scare them."_

"_They were children, Robin. No real threat to anyone. You sure you just didn't want to get rid of me?" Raven's voice was low and sad. Her immediate anger was gone. Robin realized the root of the issue._

"_No Raven. I would much rather have had you here with me instead of Beast Boy. But I knew you could handle yourself on your own. Moreso than Beast Boy or Starfire. I knew you wouldn't let me or those kids down. And you saved them countless times. Nobody messes with your kids, right?" Robin grinned at her._

_Raven blushed and looked away. "So you found out about that, huh."_

_Robin put a finger under her chin and tilted it until she was looking at him. "I knew you would be the best, Raven, and I was right. I'm proud to be your leader. And I know of three children who look up to you. The monks told me they miss you already."_

_End Flashback_

Raven knocked on the large monastery door. The door creaked open enough for an aged man to look out.

"Raven! Please, come in." He opened the door wide, allowing her entrance. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm here for the children."

The man raised an eyebrow. He had been warned by Robin that a woman might come looking for the children, one who could change her appearance. "For safety, Miss Raven, can you prove that you are really you?"

"Of course." She paused for a moment, thinking. "When I found they were kidnapped by Msr. Mallah, I said that no one takes my kids."

The man smiled and motioned with his hand. Three children and a large teddy bear ran from around the corner where they had been waiting and threw themselves at Raven.

"Raven! We missed you!"

Raven kneeled down and drew them into a hug. Bobby placed a large claw atop her head.

"I've come to ask for your help. Some of the Titans have been captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. We could use you for the final attack to save everyone." Raven looked at the four of them, who all grinned. Raven stood, holding Teether. Everyone looked at the monk.

"Of course they may go with you. They have eagerly awaited the chance to help."

"I will take care of them." Immediately, they had disappeared in a black flash.

The appearance of Raven and the children startled the Titans on the roof, but not as much as the sight of Bobby.

"Friend Raven! You have returned with… help?" Starfire and the others were unsure that children would be of any use against the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Yes Starfire. We need the help we can get. Now is not the time to question them. I've seen them in battle and they are quite able." Raven, still holding Teether protectively, stood between the Titans and the children, as if shielding them.

Cyborg grinned. "So these are the tykes Robin sent you after. You look cute with them, dark girl. We decided to go in as separate teams, but at the same time. Just tell us when."

Raven nodded and extended her soul-self into the building as everyone prepared to attack. Beast Boy's team had been captured. Raven returned.

"We attack now."

Everyone flew into action.


End file.
